


Total Drama Reborn

by Ira94



Category: 6teen (Cartoon), Stoked (Cartoon), Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Futanari, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mass Harem, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, bbw to ssbbw, dickgirl on female, male reborn as female, three way crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: After dying from cancer, young Richard Drack suddenly finds himself reborn as Leshawna from the Total Drama TV show, but he was reborn as a dickgirl! Now he must go through the challenges of Total Drama Island, along with the other characters from 6Teen and Stoked, and along the way he will find out that being reborn as a fictional dick girl won't be so bad after banging all the girls on the island.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Total Drama Reborn

Somewhere in Manhattan general hospital was a young man around 17 years of age, with golden blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a fair skin tone, was seen on a bed in the hospital room, his name was Richard Drake, and sadly he was dying. About three years ago he was diagnosed with a severe case of lung cancer, the doctors told him and his family that he only had a year or two to live, so he did everything he could as he knew his time would eventually arrived. But about a month or two later, his condition had gotten worse and was immediately rushed to the hospital.

Right now he was staring up at the ceiling, slowly feeling his life leave him and forced to lay there and die.

His eyes moved over to his mother and father, who wanted to stay with their only son, while his younger sister, Rachel was seen with them with tears flowing down her eyes.

"...Mom...Dad...Rach...I know that I may've been a royal pain in the ass before, but I'm grateful for all that you've done, and I'm more than grateful to have you as my family." He said with his pulse becoming weaker and weaker with every moment,

"Don't say that." spoke his mom sniffling and nearly close to breaking down. "You're no pain, you're our son."

"Y-Yeah, you're my big brother, I wouldn't even think of you as a pain!" Rachel declared barely keeping herself from breaking down.

He tried to give a smile, but gave out a ragged cough making his family look horrified.

They knew that he didn't have much longer, his death was all but certain.

"I...I will see you all again...In a better place." He said with a soft smile. "And no mater what...I will always...love you..." With that his eyes slowly closed as his final breath had left him and the monitor went flatline.

All of them burst into more tears with Rachel having to be held back and not jump on the bed and bawl her eyes out.

And just like that, young Richard Drake, had met his end leaving behind his family to heal and pick up the pieces, and to carry on with their lives. However, Rick's death wasn't just the end but the beginning of a new life.

* * *

Darkness. Nothing but darkness is all that Rick could see, he mumbled in his sleep before opening his eyes to see his vision blurred. 'W-What? Is... Is this Heaven?' He blinked his eyes a few time and when his vision cleared, he suddenly found himself not in the hospital, but in a room of some kind, laying on the bed and outside was the sound of a motor boat engine.

' _A-A boat? How the hell did I end up on a boat, wasn't I dead?_ ' He thought to himself before sitting up on his bed while placing his head on his head. However, the moment he sat up he felt something heavy on his chest.

"H-Huh? What's on my..." He spoke only to cut himself off when he suddenly noticed his voice was not his own, but sounded feminine and somehow... familiar. He looks down and saw his hands were not his skin color but a luscious dark skin tone, and looked like the hands of a woman. Then he noticed the two lumps on his chest, just happen to be a massive pair of triple Z-Cup breasts!

"What the hell?!" he cried out jumping and covered his mouth, now confirming his voice sounded exactly like a woman with him looking down and gawked seeing the smooth hands he had. "What...the..."

He spotted a mirror on the wall and walked over to see himself, and when he did his eyes were wide as plates, and a small gasp escaped his lips. There in the mirror was none other than Leshawna from his favorite TV show, Total Drama!

He placed his hands on his face and saw his reflection mimicking him, he wore the same outfit the sassy girl wore in the series, which could barely hold his massive breasts which felt a little tight in his shirt. Rick saw that he was a little on the plump side due to his belly being soft, he placed his hands on his rump and felt his huge bubble cheeks which were snug in the jeans.

"...Holy...shit!" He softly gasped. "I...I really AM Leshawna!"

A sudden thought came to him, if he's now a she does that mean?

Rick slithered his now feminine hand down his pants to feel his member, only to feel his heart skip a beat when he did feel his dick under his pants. He undid the jeans and lets it fall, and gazed at his member which was at least two or three time the size it used to be, and his balls were almost as big as watermelons! "Holy crap...I'm Leshawna...with a dick?!"

Rick's mind was like a hurricane, first he dies from lung cancer, and not only found himself as Leshawna but as a dickgirl as well, this was becoming too much for him!

"Am I...Am I dreaming? I mean, how the HELL am I Leshawna? She's not even real! She's a cartoon!" Rick said to herself while moving away from the mirror and landing on her bed. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling so confused as to how she suddenly got reincarnated as a dickgirl version of a cartoon character. Rick started to take calm breaths to keep herself from freaking out even further, she pulled her underwear and pants back on and then sighs through her nose.

' _Alright Rick, stay calm. Maybe this IS a dream. Yeah, maybe you just wound up in that place between heaven and hell. Limbo I think, maybe this is like a VR game you're experiencing. Any moment you'll either end up in heaven, or hell._ '

However, one thing came to her mind, Rick turns her attention to her massive mammaries pushing against her shirt. She felt her face lightly heating up and pulls her shirt up, and saw her boobs jiggling out. "Holy shit!" Rick breathed out at the sight of her boobs, they were a lot bigger than her TV counterpart. Slowly she reached for her breasts and touched them.

Rick let out a light gasp when she slowly rubbed her breasts, they were incredibly soft, like pillows or even marshmallows. She lightly bounced them, rolled them around and even went for her nipples which made her jolt when she pinched them. ' _Shit, so this is what women's breasts feel like? They're so soft._ ' Rick thought to herself as she kept on playing with her boobs.

Suddenly a knock was heard from the door, which broke Rick from her little breast massage.

"Miss Leshawna, we're about to reach Wawanakwa in a minute, the island is coming into view."

"Uh...uh...thanks." called Rick as she quickly covered her boobs back in her shirt.

The newly reincarnated teen took a deep breath and exhaled, if she was indeed Leshawna that means Rick would have to go through all the hardships of the first season, that is Total Drama Island. She grabbed her suitcase that held her belonging(?) and stood in front of the door.

"...Well...better see if this is a dream or not." She said to herself before walking out the room, going to the front of the boat and saw Wawanakwa itself. She placed her hand over her eyes to block the sun and saw the dock, and like in the first episode was the host of Total Drama himself, Chris McLean along with the other characters of the first season. But to her surprise, she saw others from the other seasons as well as a few characters from 6Teen and Surf's Up.

' _Hold up, what are they doing here? I know THEY were no where on the show._ '

Rick raised a very confused brow at the other contestants before her, she knew that the characters from World Tour, Revenge of the Island, Pahkitew Island and the Ridonculous Race weren't even around until the first few seasons were done, and she knew for certain some of the characters from 6Teen and Stoked weren't even featured in any of the seasons.

' _This is getting even more weird._ '

**(Later)**

Upon arriving on Wawanakwa Rick or rather Leshawna to the campers of Total Drama Island, had already been placed in the Screaming Gophers much like the show, the only thing is the team was much larger now. Aside from her and the original cast, the other members are Blaineley, Samey, Amy, Jo, Jasmine, Dawn, Anna Maria, Taylor, Spud, Dakota, Jen, Niki Wong, Caitlin Cooke, Tara Johansen, Emma and Fin McCloud.

The Killer Base Also has more members which are Zoey, Kitty, Carrie, Sanders, Sky, Ella, Emma, Ellody, Stephanie, MacArthur, Jen Masterson, Starr, Kelly and Lo Ridgemount.

Despite having all extra members in each team, things went exactly like the first episode, they all went to eat at the mess hall which made Leshawna cringe with disgust having tasted Chef Hatchet's food for real, having survived her swan dive into a ring in the middle of shark infested waters, helping putting up their hot tube and celebrating her first victory with her team. Though, having to put up with Heather's constant bitching was even worse than having to actually watch her on TV.

Right now Leshawna was seen in the shower, by herself which she was thankful, due to the fact that she was reborn as a dickgirl, out of all the members of the Screaming Gophers that caught her attention was Cory who happens to be the female version of Cody. But none of that mattered right now, she just wanted to relax after a crazy day, especially finding out that none of this was a dream.

"Man, I wish this wasn't real right now. Putting up with this for one day makes me sure glad I didn't deal with it before, but now?" she muttered looking down. ' _If this is gonna go like the show, should I try and win? I mean Leshawna wound up kicked off by accident, so would it really matter if I tried my hardest?_ '

She sighs and then turns off the shower. "Hopefully I can prevent that from happening and become the winner." She uttered to herself while stepping out from behind the shower stall, only to suddenly hear a gasp which made her stop in her tracks.

Leshawna slowly turned her attention to whoever gasped, and felt her blood turn cold when she saw it was Lindsay, who stood there with her eyes wide as plates as she gazed at the naked form of the reborn teen and saw her cock.

"L-Lindsay!?"

"O...M...G." The blonde bombshell stuttered in total shock, while Leshawana quickly covered herself with the towel she has on hand.

"I...I can...explain." The dark skinned dickgirl said while trying not to panic. "Uh...ya See...it's..." Leshawna tried to speak but felt her words dying in her throat. 'Shit! This is so NOT good!'

Lindsay only stood there in shock, having only known the dark skinned beauty for a day, she didn't expect to see her with an actual cock which only made her face blush red at the site of Leshawna's limp member.

"Wow...you're a guy?!"

Her words snapped Leshawna out of her train of thought and only gave the airhead a deadpanned look.

"...No, Lindsay. I'm not." She answered before taking a deep breath. "I was...born as a...dickgirl, but I assure you I have a pussy just like you and all the other girls here on this island." Leshawna crossed her arms under her massive breasts which were still bare and jiggled from her movement.

"A dick-what?"

Leshawana facepalmed at the blonde's sheer air headedness. ' _I can't believe she's an honest to god air head, maybe Heather was right, it's like I'm talking to an eggplant._ '

"I'm a dickgirl Linds, a girl who was born with a cock like the one you see on me." Leshawna said while grabbing her limp member and wiggling it at Lindsay who only blushed even more when her eyes were following her teammate's dick. "Get the picture now?"

Lindsay was silent and kept staring at it, making the black girl blink and blush before slowly stopping.

There was an awkward silence between them and Leshawna felt her dick slowly growing hard after wiggling it at her teammate, much to her dismay when she saw it stretch to a solid 11 to 12 inches.

"Holy cow! That's bigger than my dildo!" the blond let out before covering her mouth with Leshawna blushing.

"Uh, maybe tone it down on the tune girl."

Lindsay nodded still blushing that she blurted out that she has a dildo, which caught Leshawna by surprise. Though a sudden thought came to her, if she wanted to keep her cock a secret, she'll have to do something...unexpected.

"...Say, uh, Lindsay?" Leshawna said.

"...Y-Yeah?"

"Wanna do a girl a favor?" Leshawna asked while grabbing her hardened cock and slowly stroked it in smooth movement.

"Like what?" asked the blond who kept on staring at the dick, like she was mesmerized.

Leshawna didn't answer her but walked over to her teammate, who kept her eyes on her massive dick. Then she grabbed Lindsay's hand and placed it on her cock, which snapped the blonde out of her trance and blushed heavily when she felt how hard Leshawna's cock is.

"Woah!"

"Mind giving a girl a hand?"

Both Leshawna and Lindsay felt their hearts racing, for Leshawna she never even got a girlfriend back when she was a boy, and she was about to enter the world of adults earlier than she anticipated, and Lindsay while she may be used to holding her dildo, compared to it this cock that is her teammate puts it to shame. It was hard and warm, pulsating in her grasp and slowly moved her hand on the rod in her hand.

"Like this?" Lindsay asked while moving her hand on the tip of Leshawna's cock.

"Y-Yeah, that's what I meant." Leshawna breathed with her face turning red. She felt shivers going down her spine when the bombshell's delicate fingers danced all over her cock. The reborn teen suddenly felt a little bold and then grabs Lindsay's face, and captured her in a kiss.

Lindsay was caught off guard with wide eyes while feeling Leshawna's breasts rub against her own.

Leshawna's tongue slithered passed Lindsay's lips, colliding with the bombshell's tongue and rolling it all over hers, while wrapping her arms around the blonde and smashing their breasts together. ' _If I get found out, the least I'll be doing is fucking one hell of a hot girl._ ' She rubbed her hands up and down Lindsay's back which earned her a moan from her teammate, and felt Lindsay kissing back and grasping her massive mammaries.

' _Mmmm, give mama some real sugar baby._ ' The dark skinned beauty then slides her hands underneath Lindsay's top, and went for her breasts which were at lest smaller than hers, but they were still big for someone like her. And they felt real nice and soft in Leshawna's hands.

Lindsay moaned while her own hands rubbed against Leshawna's ass which made her dick throb harder.

' _Damn it, if I'm not careful, I might go off too soon._ ' she thought before her breasts squeezed the perky tits and rubbed the nipples making Lindsay break the kiss with a louder moan making her grin. "How's that feel?"

"...It...It feels...so good!" she let out. "It's like when me and my old boyfriends tried to get to second base!"

"Well then maybe I'll do a lot better, than those fools could've." Leshawna grinned while pinching Lindsay's nipples.

"AH!" yelped Lindsay jumping.

"Tell me, you ever have a cock this big inside you?"

"N-No! AH!"

"Would you like to have my big, hot and juicy cock then?"

"Y-Yeah!"

Leshawna smiles and then started to undo the strings around Lindsay's top as well as the button on her skirt. "Then you best be ready, cause mama Leshawna's gonna take good care of you." She said before kissing Lindsay once again.

The blond hummed and kissed back before feeling her clothes fall down, followed by her underwear.

Leshawna then pushes Lindsay to the shower stall, and then pins her against the wall with her cock in between them.

"I'll bet you wanna skip tasting this bad boy and get stuffed like a blond turkey."

Lindsay wordlessly nodded feeling her nether lips suddenly started burning with need.

"Then beg." whispered Leshawna in her ear.

"P-Please...fuck me..." Lindsay said while moaning from her teammate licking around her ear.

"Good slut."

Leshawna then placed the tip of her cock at Lindsay's nether lips. "Just to let you know... This is my first time and all."

"OMG, mine too." Lindsay said with a smile on her lips which surprised Leshawna, before the dark skinned dickgirl smirked at her.

"Then, I'll try to be as gentle as possible." She said while running her fingers through Lindsay's locks. ' _I never would've imagined that my first time with a girl would be a cartoon character._ ' she rubbed the tip against the lips and started pushing in with a groan while Lindsay gasped and moaned.

She wrapped her arms around Leshawna while gritting her teeth from how her teammate's girth was stretching her insides.

"OMG! It's bigger than my arm!"

"And you're so damn tight! Never would've imagine this being so tight, and warm!" growled Leshawna pushing her dick in as deep as she could.

And when she did she felt something blocking her cock, and knew she touched Lindsay's hymen. "You ready for this Linds? Cause I know that it's gonna hurt."

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"Then brace yourself Lindsay. On the count of three I'm going through." Leshawna warned.

"One."

Lindsay took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Two." Leshawna felt the blonde tightening her arms around her. ' _Now or never._ '

"Three!"

she buried the dick in and tore the hymen making Lindsay let out a muffled yelp of pain.

Leshawna remained still while letting Lindsay getting used to her girth breaking through, and claiming her virginity as blood seeped through her lips.

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay breathed out when the pain was fading away.

"You ok Lindsay?" Leshawna asked.

"Y-Yeah, just fine."

"I'm gonna move slowly now, ok?"

She felt Lindsay nod through her neck, and slowly pulls her cock out of her teammate, and then pushed it back in. She gritted her teeth feeling the snug and tiny hole clench around the girth like a glove. The insides of Lindsay constricted around Leshawna like a vice, rubbing her meaty rod in their fleshy embrace which nearly made the reincarnated teen almost melt to her touch.

' _Oh fuck! I'm finally fucking someone!_ ' Leshawna inwardly exclaimed. Never in all her old life as a boy would she thought the insides of a girl would feel this damn good! ' _I just hope she can handle it._ '

Lindsay let out a soft moan when the pain had vanished and was replaced with pleasure, her teammate's cock was so big it almost formed a bulge in her skin.

"Ready for me to move?"

"Y-Yeah. Go ahead." she nodded before Leshawna pulled back with a groan and pushed back in with a moan.

Her movements were slow at first before she began to increase her speed slightly, wanting both herself and Lindsay to feel good together.

"Damn girl! You got one tight cunt." Leshawna grunted as she rubbed her hands all over Lindsay, if only she had done this when she was a boy, if only she had a girlfriend and actually lost her virginity earlier. At least now she'll get the chance to know what it's like to make love with a woman, even if she's reborn as a dickgirl.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lindsay let out feeling her snatch stretch out over the dick with each thrust.

"Whoo! Baby, you feel so damn good!" grunted Leshawna nearly bouncing the blond on her dick. "Get a nice taste of this big black dick!"

Lindsay threw her head and moaned when Leshawna started thrusting her hips faster this time, and then felt her lips being captured by her teammate and slithering her tongue inside her mouth.

' _Mmmm~_ '

The blonde bombshell wraps her arms around Leshawna's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, moaning into the kiss and rocking her hips against her teammate's cock. ' _This is like so totally awesome! I want more!_ '

Leshawna then pushed Lindsay away from the wall and pinned her on the floor, their breasts rubbing against each other and the sound of skin smacking skin was heard in the showers. Fortunately no one came in, leaving the two to enjoy themselves.

' _Oh god! Oh god!_ '

Leshawna's movements became blurs at this point, losing herself the pleasure of a woman's flesh and sensual desire. She broke the kiss and growled. "Beg for more you blond haired bimbo!"

"More! Please give me more!" Lindsay pleaded.

"Then you gonna get more!" Leshawna said before she started to give stronger thrusts, which pushed her cock even further into Lindsay.

"AHHHHH!"

As Leshawna continued to burying her cock into Lindsay, she suddenly felt herself reaching her limit.

"Fuck! I'm gonna blow my load!"

"I-Inside! Pour it inside me!"

"You kidding? You gonna get knocked up if I do that!"

"I...I made sure that I'm using protection, before coming here!"

"In that case, get a load of Leshawna's cream pie filling!" Leshawana gave a few more strung thrusts, before she finally exploded, flooding Lindsay's insides with her sperm.

"Oooooooommmmmmmgggggg!"

' _Oh shit! I can't believe I actually came inside a girl!_ ' Thought Leshawna as her semen spurted into the hole.

Both Leshawna and Lindsay were seen laying together on the floor, panting from their climax and covered in sweat. Leshawna feeling close to passing out with how sperm she let out.

"That...was...something else." She breathed out.

"Ooh...I See stars..." Lindsay let out in a drunken daze.

Leshawna slowly stood up, using the wall to balance herself and turned on the shower, letting the water hit both her and Lindsay. "Damn...better than I thought." The dark skinned beauty then helped Lindsay on her feet, and both of them started washing their bodies together, often rubbing their breasts against each other.

"How you feeling babe?"

"F-Fine. Just sore from my first time." groaned Lindsay rubbing her head. "My head feels all tingly and funny."

Leshawna only smiles and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Some rest and relaxation until tomorrow should fix you up." She told Lindsay.

"Just remember, keep what happened between us."

Lindsay blinked twice and then nods with a smile on her lips.

"Good girl." Leshawna smirked before kissing Lindsay for good measure.

When she broke away the two went ahead to get cleaned up before drying off and got dressed.

Once they quietly made their way to their cabin, without waking anyone up, Lindsay already fell asleep on her side of the cabin and Leshawna already collapsed on her bed, letting out a small sigh through her nose and pulls the blanket over her. ' _Damn, that's sure one hell of a way to wrap up the day. I got laid, and with a hot blond._ ' She thought to herself. Never in a million years would she actually find herself dying and bein reincarnated as a fictional character, that kind of thing sounds like something out of those fantasy stories.

' _Still, whoever or whatever brought me back like this, I'm glad they did. Because not only do I get to compete in my favorite show, I can bang as many girls as I want._ ' Leshawna inwardly laughed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
